


Not as planned

by Create_itV



Series: Lara Jean & Peter [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Love, Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create_itV/pseuds/Create_itV
Summary: Little One shot about the Beginning of Lara Jeans and Peters Relationship. Lara Jean is a bit overwhelmed to have a boyfriend all of a sudden... even if he is fake. It does need a bit of getting used to.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Lara Jean & Peter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004808
Kudos: 21





	Not as planned

**Author's Note:**

> A Cute Scene i had in my Head. I hope you enjoy this one. English is not my first language so please be kind. If you find any major Errors please tell me.

Lara Jean was standing in front of her locker minding her own business, just looking for her books for the next lesson, when suddenly two arms were snaking around her from behind and she was pressed against a muscular chest. Completely taken by surprise she dropped her book and pushed her elbow back.

A painful groan could be heard, and the arms let go of her. "Ouch! What the Hell Lara Jean? You almost broke my nose. " 

Jerkily Lara-Jean turned around. And there was Peter. . . standing there holding his nose. How could she be so stupid. Of course, it was Peter. For a moment she had forgotten that she had a "boyfriend" and that it was normal for him to hug her.

"Oh, no, Peter. I'm sorry, you scared me. Is everything all right? Did I hurt you? She looked at Peter, full of regret and a little scared

He just pulled his eyebrows together and growled "It's all right, just glad nobody saw that. The next time I hug my girlfriend, she better not reacts like she's being mugged.”

"Of course. I'm really sorry. " 

"Yeah, it's okay. It didn't happen. If you're intimidated by my good looks, just admit it. You don't have to break my nose" Peter joked with a crooked smile. 

"Ha ha ha, very funny. " Lara-Jean answered, but she blushed a little, which only made Peter grin even wider.  
With the smile still on his face, Peter took her hand and accompanied her to her next classroom. 

Lara-Jean really had to get used to all this hand holding and cuddling if they want to convince everyone especially Josh and Gen that they are in fact together. And Lara Jean must admit that it felt good to hold Peters Hand… maybe a little to good.  
For the next hour Lara Jean could not concentrate on the Lesson, her mind kept drifting to the way Peter looked, when he smiled at her and how strong his chest felt. 

Oh God, Thats not good. Lara Jean thought. She really needs do get a grip. That was not part of the Plan. It really should not matter to her how cute Peters smile was or how his chest felt.


End file.
